giving my heart to a demon
by durpy whooves
Summary: sorry for any misspells or grammar mistakes im posting this at like 5 AM and me and my bff made this one night so...OH and thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoy it :3


hey there! welcome to the futile era! i hope you enjoy your stay here and enjoy my story :3

have fun reading!

* * *

Naraku attacked Inuyasha, Kogome, Sango, and Miroko. Naraku was after Kogome Inuyasha got in front of Kogome to protect her and growled at Naraku to stay away from Kogme. Naraku only smirked and flew at Inuyasha with lightning speed and pushed him roughly away and shoved his hand into Kogome's stomach and slipped something inside of her. Naraku smirked and decided to take his leave and flew up in the air and miasma surrounded him and naraku disappeared.

Kogome stood for a moment coughing blood and said, " Inu ...Inuyasha , and Kogome falls to the ground coughing blood and a small pool of blood surrounded her on the ground.

Inuyasha ran to her and looks down at her worriedly, "Kogome?!", "what happened?!"

Kogome said hoarsely , "nar...naraku shoved his hand in my stomach, I don't know why he did that to me."

Inuyasha gently wraps up her wounds and wipes the blood off Kogome's mouth and inuyasha said, "him again!."

Kogome coughs more blood up. Kogome felt not right and passed out,

Sango came and said, " Inuyasha lets take Kogome back to Keade's village."

Inuyasha looks up at sango and scooped up kogome. And walks to the village.

Keade was in her hut when she sees Inuyasha and said ,"what are ye doing here and what's wrong with Kogome."

Inuyasha looked at Keade, "naraku attacked her...he shoved something into her stomach...but I was to worried to tell her", said Inuyasha

Keade said, "let me take a look at her." Inuyasha gently props Kogome up so Keade could see Kogome's wound and Inuyasha said "well its looking better now."

Keade nods agreeing with Inuyasha and looks at Kogome's wound and said, "Oh my"! Inuyasha asked, "will she be OK." Keade said, "yes, but naraku put a curse on Kogome. She will change into a half demon and it will be very painful for her".

Inuyasha looked down worriedly at Kogome. "But can you help her?! At least thru the pain"... "I'm sorry but their is nothing I can do for her", said keade ,"but when you hear screaming that's when her change will begin I must go gather herbs". and after that said Keade left.

"B...b...but , Inuyasha sighed and looks down at Kogome and kisses her forehead gently and whispers ," I'm sorry... If only I could take the pain for you".

Kogome woke up with an ear splitting scream. Her finger nails started bleeding and turning into claws and her head was also bleeding and silver dog ears grew out her head and her black hair started turning silver. Also her brown eyes turned gold.

Inuyasha held her hand with a terrified expression. "Hold a little longer Kogome"

Kogome said in pain, " it it it hurts A LOT"! She cried and tried to stifle some screams of pain from the pure agony she was in.

Inuyasha said," I know I know! Just hold on the pain will be over soon I promise."

Kogome cringed and all the bleeding stopped her dog ears where out along with her claws. Her hair was silver and her eyes where gold and Kogome passed and had blood all over her.

Inuyasha sighs with relive and wets a rag and wipes the blood away til she was clean.10 minutes later Kogome woke up and sat up.

"ughhhh what happened?" , Kogome looked at her hand seeing claws ," what the hell did happen to me?'

Inuyasha looks up "oh your awake, how are you feeling?"

Kogome nods and asked , " what the hell happened to me?'

Inuyasha said, " remember naraku attacked you...well he cursed you and changed you into a half demon."

"Half demon? Like you?" , asked Kogome

Inuyasha nods "yes..."

Kogome asked ,"what do we do now", and she got up and walked outside.

Inuyasha said," well we could find naraku and force him to change you back?"

Kogome nods "yea but I don't know how to fight."

Inuyasha looks at Kogome ," well I could show you a few things."

Kogome asked "like what."

Inuyasha looked at Kogome and smiled , " yea I don't know everything but I know enough."

Kogome smiles, " OK when do we start?"

"Hmmmm whenever I don't care. He looked up from fidgeting with his hands and looked at Kogome,"hey...ummmm...I'm sorry this happened to you...I...I wish I could of protected you better.' Inuyasha looked down.

Kogome looked at Inuyasha , "it's not your fault." Kogome puts her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiles a little.

Inuyasha blushed a little and hugged Kogome, " it is my fault I wanted to keep you safe from anything or anyone...but...I failed ...horribly."

Kogome hugged Inuyasha back, " it's not your fault you did everything you could to save me."

Inuyasha said, " but still...ANYWAYSS!" he fist pumped the air "let's get started." Inuyasha grins devilishly.

Kogome nods "yea OK let's start."

Inuyasha grins and brings out his claws and looked at Kogome "so now just center your movements toward me and you will see what I'm about to show ya. Now go on and put it on and try to punch me." Inuyasha smiles knowingly

kogome nods oh...alright then here i go..." she then sloppily tried to punch Inuyasha.

He stops her punch then straightens her hand and back. "What was that?! You slap me harder than you can punch!" He smiled and giggled.

"Not funny"! Kogome glared at inuyasha.

He holds his hands up in defence "ok ok...back to you though...keep your hand straight when your punching or you might break your wrist...and don't slouch!"

"Ummm ok..." said kogome, she made her hand straighter and didn't slouch and I went to punch Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha quickly tried to dodge it but trips and gets nailed he hits the ground gasping for air, " re...re..remind me to never make you..m..mad..."

kogome laughed "ok whats next Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up "hmmmmm...oh...how good are you with a sword?"

Kogome said ,"I don't know...I have never used a sword."

He looks at kogome for a moment then hands her a sword " if your strong enough you can will your sword to change", he grabs his tessaiga and it glows and becomes bigger.

Kogome said, " will my sword? ...ok then." kogome closed her eyes and tries willing it...the sword glowed blue and changed to as big of a sword like Inuyasha's. " like this?", asked kogome.

Inuyasha looked at kogome and then at her sword in shock. "Wow...even I couldn't will my sword on the first try...impressive!

"Thanks...what now?", kogome asked.

He watched her for a moment. " well you have the basics will power down so I think your good". Inuyasha smiles shyly at kogome. Inuyasha looked at the sky then back at kogome.

" soooo what are we going to do". Inuyasha said, "

"I don't know ...got any ideas?" said kogome.

Inuyasha looked at kogome "how about we go fight something? Hmm"?

Kogome nods..." yea".

Inuyasha smiled and sheathed his sword and looks around and started walking to the mountains.

Kogome looked at her sword she got and follows Inuyasha. Inuyasha spots some bandits and silently motions for kogome to attack from behind. Kogome nods and got behind the bandits silently. Inuyasha jumped in front of the bandits so they couldn't run away and watches kogome.

Kogome attacked the bandits and she knocked them all out quickly. The bandits lay on the ground knocked out from kogome. Kogome smirked in victory.

Inuyasha watches her, crossed arms and eyebrows raised at how fast she went. " well well well I got to say that was pretty good for your first fight alone.

Kogome nods, " yea it was pretty fun taking out the bandits and it was so easy. Inuyasha smiles and snatches a bag from one of the bandit's belt and puts it in his bag. " now we need to find something for you to use your sword with".

"Like what", asked kogome. "

Hmmmm I have no idea *smiles and ran towards the forest and yelled, " I just guess will have to find something".

kogome nods and ran to Inuyasha and was soon walking beside him smiling.

Inuyasha thinks "should i?...no she might hurt me...", he grins and tries hiding his giggle from his thought.

Kogome heard Inuyasha giggle and asked, " what where you thinking". Inuyasha's eyes widen and he slightly blushes. "

Ohhhhhh ummm nothing... just thinking about...NARAKU...yea...naraku..how..um...I was...oh going to punch him in the face", he gave a weird smile and quickens his pace.

"Ok I defienitely you where lieing right their...I saw you blush...why would you lightly blush thinking about punching Narakus face. It doesn't add up. Kogome kept up with inuyasha. "You also gave a weird smile". Kogome looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked nervous for a moment then replaced it with a grin. " haha I'm not lieing..."thinks "crap she's on to me think inuyasha think!"

Kogome looked at Inuyasha will you just tell me what you thought I won't stab you or anything I promise.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment not fully trusting her then quickly but gently takes her hand and places it on his chest. "...I...I...was thinking about this". He leaned down and kissed kogome.

Kogome's eyes widen in surprise and she blushed a dark red...but kissed him back happily.

He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her. "Happy now that I told you now".he smirks,

"I am". Kogome's face was redder than a tomato and nods, " yea I enjoyed that very much", kogome smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiles and as thought red as can be. He laughs and brushes her hair out of her face. Kogome was still blushing and smiled looking up at Inuyasha. He looked down at her and smiled then suddenly realized what he did and blushes and turns around to keep walking.

Kogome followed beside Inuyasha and smiled obviously in a good mood. Inuyasha glanced down at her sencing her good mood. "Someones happy...hmmm?"

Kogome smiled ,"yea I am".

He looked at her then kept walking. Kogome follows inuyasha "where are we going now?" Inuyasha walked deeper in the forest and suddenly stopped seeing a girl that looked like yura and inuyasha walked right into her trap. " what the?!" he gets swept up," ahh kogome! little help!"

Kogome held the sword in front of her and willed it the blue glow came and the sword changed into a bigger sword. Kogome looks at the girl. " let him go or you'll be sorry".

Yura squeezes Inuyasha tight. " why do I have to follow orders from you". She moved her fingers and a bunch of hair came at kogome. Kogome jumped up and dodged the hair and slashed the hair with her sword. She glared at kogome and the hair kogome sliced connected back together and more wrapped around the struggleing Inuyasha who cried out, " K..k..kogome...use..your claws! Its easier th- his voice gets cut off by yura making her hair go around his throat.

"Claws"?... kogome flexed them and clawed the hair and looked at yura and used iron reaver soul stealer and the attack went at yura.

Yura moved to slowly and the attack hit her knocking her out of the tree she was hiding in. "Oh so you are just like my inuyasha hmmm? Half demon I suspect?" She laughs and her hair whips at kogome slashing a few trees in its path.

Kogome got hit and was bleeding and growled angry. Kogome used iron reaver soul stealer and ran to claw the hair from Inuyasha.

Yura dodged the attack but her arm gets hit dropping some of the hair and she growls. "OH look at what you did! Better step away from him!" Some of her hair stitches her arm back on and she ran at kogome with her blade.

Kogome growled and used her sword clashing blades with yura. Kogome growled and up close used iron reaver soul stealer...

yura had no time to move and got hit...giving kogome enough time to run to Inuyasha and claw the hair away releasing him from yura's hold. Yura rolls back and runs at kogome again smileing. " your not getting away from me!" She brings up more hair up and lifts herself so she could charge at kogome faster and Inuyasha weakly got up and tried to block the attack and ends up getting stabbed.

"INUYASHA!" Kogome yelled and clawed the hair and her eyes turned blood red and growled.

Yura laughed and slashed at kogome. "Oh so you do care for this little dog?" Kogome growled as more black stripes coverd her cheeks and kogome had fangs come out her mouth and slashed yura's stomach, legs, and face, kogome wouldn't stop clawing Yura.

Yura screams and Inuyasha weakly grabs the red skull and smashes it and the girl kogome was clawing turned to dust. Inuyasha grins weakly "wow your stronger then I thought". Kogome's eyes turned gold hearing Inuyasha's voice and her fangs, claws, and markings went away and she looked at Inuyasha "are you ok Inuyasha?" He held his sboulder , "I...I'm fine..I just got to recover from what just happened"

"O..ok well let's go so you can recover" said kogome not thinking about herself.

Inuyasha struggled up and looked at kogome," forget about me ...are you ok?"

Kogome said, " it's just a scratch...it's nothing". Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, " would ya stop being so stubborn! I'm fine I'm just making sure your ok!" Kogome sighs and showed him the deep wound on her side that was bleeding pretty badly. He grabbed her med kit and looked thru it and grabbed some bandages and painkillers. " and you didn't tell me because?!" He gave her the painkillers and gently wrapped her side.

" I didn't want you to worry about me", said kogome and she took the painkillers and swallowed them.

He looked up at her, " well I care about you and don't want you getting hurt anymore".

Kogome said, " let's head back to the village so we can heal up".

Inuyasha jumps up and holds his hand, " well I'm almost fully healed up...wanna ride"?

Kogome nods..."yea" and grabs his hand and got on inuyasha's back.

He jumps up in a tree and tears off toward the village. Kogome lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He jumped going faster and he ran into keade's hut. " hey old women what are you up to"?

Keade sighs..." nothing just was gathering herbs...where did ye and kogome go"?

He gently laid kogome on the bed and sat on the floor. " training kogome here to fight as a demon and ran into a chic that had hair powers and we won but got a little hurt".

" ohh " said keade " so what will ye and kogme do after ye and her heal up"?

Inuyasha said " I don't really know...proably go after naraku".

Keade nods and said " naraku only needs one more shard of the shikon no tama he's bound to attack sooner or later because kogome has the last shard".

He jumps up " what!? How did he..."he sighs "then I must keep her from harms reach".

Keade leaves to gather hebs.

Inuyasha looks over at kogome and walked over and gently kissed her forhead and sat in front of the huts entryway. " come at her and I'll kill you" whispered inuyasha.

Kogome wakes up and sits up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Inuyasha turns around and see's kogome, " oh good your awake".

Kogome smiles "yea I am up". "Did you sleep well"?

Kogome nods and looked at her wound and said " the wound on my side is half way healed!"

Inuyasha looked " yea your right that's good". Inuyasha looked at the floor getting lost in thought again.

Kogome asked " what are you thinking about you seem to be in deep thought"?

Inuyasha said " it's nothing just thinking about naraku don't worry"

kogome nods "ok" and took out a small bottle with a shard of the shicon jewl.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed her hands and closed them around the bottle can you promise me something?...protect this with your life. If we ever get separated keep this safe".

Kogome looked at inuyasha.." I promise to protect it with my life".

He looked at her " thanks.. and I highly doubt we will ever be seperated anyway". He smiles and walked out the hut and went to his favorite tree.

Kogome smiled and followed Inuyasha.

He hung upside down and closed his eyes sunbathing and enjoying the sun. Inuyasha opens one eye and see's kogome and smiles..." what's up"... he laughed at his comment.

Kogome laughed looking at inuyasha "apparently not you." she said.

Inuyasha smiles and jumped down the tree to her. Kogome smiles and hugged inuyasha.

He holds her and sighs happily. Kogome still hugged Inuyasha. He looked at her and smiled brushing some hair out of her face.

Kogome looks up at Inuyasha still smiling. He slowly leans down to kiss her. Kogome leans to and kissed Inuyasha back.

Miroko was walking to them and see's them a lecherous grin crawled up his face..." well well well look at you two love birds" said miroko.

inuyasha jumps back starled and blushing..." what...miroko!? " kogome blushed a dark red...

miroko had a lechorous grin plasterd on his face..." so did you?".

Inuyasha looked at miroko " wha...what are you talking about?!"

Kogome blushed a dark red as she knew what miroko was talking about. ...miroko smirks " oh come on Inuyasha you know what I mean...did you do it with kogome" and grins in his lechorous way.

Inuyasha facepalmed and looked at miroko..." and you need to know why? You perv".

Miroko grins " so did ya?"

Kogome was still blushing like a red tomato.

Inuyasha glares at miroko " No!" He looks at the ground shyly.

Miroko grins " but you want to eh?" Kogome was blushing and stares at the ground. "mabe- HEY why do you need to know?"asked inuyasha.

Miroko said " ohhh just curious well now I'm going to go tell sango about your moment with kogme"

miroko grins. Inuyasha glares at miroko " your so perverted!"

He hides his blushing face in his coat.

Miroko grinned and started walking to sango leaving kogome and Inuyasha alone...kogome was still blushing and looking at the ground.

Inuyasha peeked out watching miroko leave and mumbled "creeper".

Kogome heard Inuyasha and said " I totally agree".

Miroko walked to sango ..."hi sango I have something to tell you".

Inuyasha nodded at kogome and hears miroko and ran at him and slapped miroko, and pushed him over and smiled at sango " hehe he wanted to tell you nothing important".

Miroko rubs his face "owwwwww that hurt". Sango looked confused...kogome followed and stifled a laugh at miroko and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at miroko and mouther " you deserved it". Miroko glared at him and tried to yell what Inuyasha did to kogome. " Inuyasha kisse- miroko was cut off by Inuyasha's hand as he quickly slapped a hand over mirokos mouth and the words where muffled. Sango asked "what"?... kogome stifles a laugh. Inuyasha kept his hand over miroko's mouth and looked at sango and said " where having a nice day today" he smiles nervously. Miroko tried to protest but couldn't hear as Inuyashas hand coverd his mouth. Sango smiles and said "ok". Inuyasha looked at miroko smileing devilishly. Miroko glares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at sango " well we will be going now". He laughed shyly and starts dragging miroko away from sango. Miroko tries to punch Inuyasha " let me go"! Inuyasha looked down at miroko " stop your whining and hitting me...Sheesh". Miroko asked " what's wrong with telling sango about your little moment with kogome"?

Inuyasha glared at miroko and mumbled to him.." well maybe because it's personal Mr. Big mouth... miroko asked "whenever are you the personal type?" Miroko grins. Inuyasha let's go of miroko and looked at the ground "kogome...that's why". "Hmmmm ok...I won't tell anyone said miroko. He looks at miroko "thanks"... miroko smiled " your welcome ...well let's head back to kogme and sango". Looks at miroko shyly and walked back to where kogome was standing and smiled "hey"...sango and kogome both said "hey" ..."where's miroko?" asked kogome. He glanced behind him " oh the usual flirt with any girl he sees". Kogome thought * you had to say that in front of sango*. Sango eyes glared at the direction the monk was and looked angry and said " that lecherous monk I'll kill him"!... kogome face palms. Inuyasha looked at sango " oh crap...well he's dead...bye miroko nice knowing ya" he stifled a laugh. Kogome also tried stifling a laugh and sango went after miroko after she left kogome started laughing. Inuyasha laughs " I gotta see this" he follows sango giggleing. Kogome followed and said " I have to see this to". Inuyasha smiles and grabs kogome's hand and jumped up into his tree so they could see sango. Sango stormed to miroko who was holding a girls hand and asked " would you bear my children". The girl blushed...if eyes could be on fire you could see sangos eyes...she grabbed herikos and smacked the monks head hard slamming him into the ground. Inuyasha smirks " always the same question"...Inuyasha winced when sango hit miroko " ohhhh that's gotta hurt". Kogome nods " yea that has to hurt look at the bump on his head its huge"! Miroko sat up rubbing his head " owwwww " he said. Sango said " you deserved it you lecherous monk". Inuyasha laughed " she beat him good I better go stop her before she kill him". He jumps down and ran to sango and miroko "ok ok leave him alone you beat him enough". Sango glared at Inuyasha " I don't know Inuyasha I think he needs more of a beating". He looked down at miroko " no or I'll get yelled at for not saving his sorry butt later". Sango sighed "fine...but next time he's a dead man". Kogome climbed down the tree and stood by Inuyasha. Miroko rubbed his head. He laughs " miroko your lucky I didn't let her keep beating you" inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroko said "ow that hurts", sango said "good". Kogome laughs and Inuyasha laughed " good! Your such a creep"!

Kogme stopped laughing and asked "anyone hungry "? Inuyasha looked up " I'm starving". " well I still have that ramen you love" said kogome. Inuyasha fist pumps "yes! You and your other land food". He smiled. Kogome smiles " well let's go the food is in my bag". Inuyasha jumped over to kogome and grabbed her hand not caring if sango saw him. Sango looked at Inuyasha and eyed him her face said it all...* wtf is inuyasha holding kogmes hand for* sango and miroko follow them miroko had a lechorous grin . Inuyasha leans down and whispers to kogome " I think I just blew sangos mind with us holding hands" he laughed. Kogome looked at sango's face and said yea I think you did blow sango's mind. Inuyasha grins " better watch both of them when I do this " he leaned down and kissed kissed Inuyasha 's eyes widen and his face said "wtf he really did that in front of me". Sango's face said OMFG he's really kissing kogome right in front of me"! Sango's eyes where wide and mouth agape.

Inuyasha broke away and looked at miroko and sango smirking.

Kogome see's the faces and busted out laughing " HAHA you should HAHA see HAHA your faces.

Inuyasha laughs seeing sangos shocked face.

Kogome stopped laughing and was still smiling. Sango and miroko where In a daze. Inuyasha snickers at their faces and turned to keep walking. Kogome follows inuyasha and held his hand still smiling and said " that's was the funniest thing I have ever seen". Inuyasha gently sqeezed her hand and snickerd " yea they are probably gonna be stunned like that for a while". "Totally" said kogome as they reached the village and grabbed her bag. Inuyasha asked " hmmm what ya got"? Kogome said " chicken, beef, or pork. Inuyasha said " ummm...chicken!" He smiled. "Coming right up "! Said kogome. She got her boiler and water and boiled the water with the ramen and when she said " here you go" kogome hands him the ramen. Inuyasha took it " thank ya milady" he starts to devour smiles " your welcome"...she grabbed a rice ball and eats that. After she finished eating she yawned. Inuyasha looked at kogome "tired"? Kogome nods " yea I'm tired". He takes her hand and he jumps into the tree laying her in his lap "better"? Kogome smiles "yea" he combs thru her hair " go to sleep no one will watch us till morning". Yawns "ok" and falls asleep. He watches her sleep and looked down at sango and miroko, and whispers " go to sleep guys..you'll need it". Sango and miroko nod and left. Kogome was dreaming and smiled in her dream. He looked down at kogome and thought " I wonder what's she's dreaming about"? She mutterd Inuyasha in her sleep. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise " sh..she said my name"? Kogomes smiles and said Inuyasha's again in her sleep. He watched her sleeping face " I would kill to know what she's dreaming about right now...and with me in it.

Kogome still smiles and muttered again

Inuyasha snuggles down and falls asleep dreaming about miroko falling for kogome and him trying to stop them and kogome fell for inuyasha instead.


End file.
